Exhale
by jacshack
Summary: Oneshot - Freddie finds Effy at a party and takes care of her... Rated for language but is otherwise pretty tame. Freffy.


**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so I'd really appreciate feedback :) I love Freffy and I hope in season 4 they get it together!!**

* * *

"Do you want to fuck me, Freddie?"

He ignores her, annoyance making his grip on her tighter than it might have been. He has one arm under her knees, one behind her back, and he's heading out through the kitchen of this stranger's house, hoping there'll be somewhere he can put her down outside without her running off again.

She giggles a little, drunk and enjoying the feeling of moving against his chest as he carries her. "Do you want me, Freddie?" she moves her hands playfully along his torso and up, before reaching up to run her fingers lightly over his mouth. "I know you want me, Freddie. Do you want me?"

Freddie again ignores the girl in his arms, turning his face away from her touch as best he can without dropping her. He's pissed, really fucking pissed off and it's not the first time. She's completely wasted and while that's nothing new, the guy with his hand up her shirt and the grin on his face as he pressed his lips to her neck had been more than Freddie was willing to shrug off.

Hating the little thrill inside his chest he'd felt when her face had lit up at the sight of his, he'd grabbed her arm and hauled her none too gently off that smirking tosser's lap, causing her to stumble slightly into his arms when her feet hit the floor. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck and mumbled something Freddie couldn't understand and didn't want to hear, his arm around her waist to steady her but glaring over her shoulder. "Freddie! I knew you'd come... Naomi and Emily left… wanted you… how'd you know where to come…?"

"Alright, mate?" the grinning fucker on the couch had asked.

Freddie had jerked out of Effy's loose grip and started towards him, fist clenched, leaving her standing with a confused expression on her smudged face. "Stay the fuck away from her. Right? Just fuck off."

The guy had obviously seen the barely contained anger in Freddie's brown eyes and decided not to stick around. As he stepped past him, Freddie heard him mutter under his breath… "_She's just a fuckin' slut anyway…_"

Freddie shut his eyes briefly, before swinging out, making contact with hard cheekbone and feeling red, hot pain explode in his hand. People around swore and a couple cheered, hoping for a fight.

"Come on," he'd ground out, frustrated at the amusement on her features. "Come _on _before he rounds up all his fucking twat mates. I'm not getting the shit kicked out of me because you let some idiot feel you up."

When she'd stared at him accusingly and didn't move he'd wrapped his arm around her waist and half dragged her a couple of steps. With a little yelp she'd cried into his ear, "Christ Freddie, you're _hurting_." When he didn't loosen his grip she'd clawed at his brown arm with her paint-chipped fingernails, scratching his skin. "Get off me!" she'd ripped out of his hold and the look on her face had been triumphant.

_Fuck it _thought Freddie, and he'd turned his back and walked into the crowd.

* * *

Freddie carried the trashed girl out through the laundry, into the tiny garden outside the house. He had no fucking idea who lived there but whoever it was didn't know the first fucking thing about gardening. _Stupid fuckers, _he thought spitefully to himself.

He didn't realise Effy had more persistently been asking him questions until she started to struggle and wriggle to be put down."I can walk, you stupid caveman! You're my boyfriend not my fucking dad. Fucking put me down Freddie or I'll fucking…" she trailed off into a string of expletives.

Rolling his eyes and still annoyed at her behaviour earlier, he let his arms drop, dumping her unceremoniously onto the dew-wet grass.

"What the FUCK Freddie?!" she was running one hand over her arse, the other holding her head, the alcohol and whatever else she'd taken making her head spin and throb. Her stomach was starting to churn and she knew it wouldn't be too much longer before it's contents made themselves known. She couldn't remember how much she'd had to drink but she knew it was a lot.

Freddie, glaring down at her, felt his chivalry return grudgingly and he helped her to her feet, softening and smirking wryly when she held onto him even after he'd got her standing. When she'd steadied herself against him her own irritation returned. "Where'd you go before? You just fucked off and left me there." Her blue eyes closed in exasperation and stayed closed. She felt less woozy when she couldn't see the ground rise and fall like it was. "You jealous dick, this is why I don't 'see' guys, urgh…"

"I didn't leave." He sighed. "I was going to, but I didn't. Had to fuckin' make sure you didn't end up with some other guy's hand up your skirt, didn't I?"

He felt guilty at the dig, especially when her eyes opened to glare into his own with obvious anger. But with Effy he was never quite sure when her grinding on the dance-floor was just drunken fun, when her hand on some bloke's leg was just there to steady herself, when her flirty acceptance of a drink was just a way to get free booze – and when she was messing with him, fucking with his thoughts and feelings like she'd once done to him with Cook. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, knew all the girls – Naomi, Panda, Ems, Katie, all of them – weren't shy about who they pressed up against; he knew it wasn't a big deal when they'd all dance together and Freddie'd end up with his arm around Katie or Naomi's back pressed to his front. They were all mates, they were teenagers, but lines weren't crossed because now even when they were high relationships were important. After everything with Cook and Effy running off they were trying to keep things sane.

But with Effy he never knew and that's why even when he'd come to save her, when he'd bring her home from parties wasted and hold back her hair and give her asprin and water, he'd still make those little comments, little needles to prick at her constantly.

"If you think I'm a slut why are you even with me?" she hissed. Then she gave her infuriating half smile. "Why don't you just go fuck Katie or someone, I'm sure she'd blow you if you asked nicely- "

Without warning she spun away from him, leaning forward and emptying her stomach onto the ground, coughing and shaking. In a second Freddie had swept her hair away from her face, his hand on her slender back.

He murmured low, soothing words into her ear. "It's ok babe, get it all out, you'll feel better when you're done. S'ok Eff. S'ok."

When Effy was finally done she wiped her mouth with her hand and stepped away from him; cold, aloof look back firmly in place. Freddie sighed, unzipping his jacket and tossing it to her.

"Put that on. I drove here, let me call Naomi and Em so they know what's going on and then I'll get you home."

Without waiting to see if she'd follow he turned away again and walked back into the house, smiling tightly when he felt her press close behind him, one small hand reaching out to curl around his own. He squeezed gently, an apology. Over the pumping music and raucous yelling he felt, rather than heard her exhale.

Then she squeezed back.

* * *

**K well that's it... hope you enjoyed!! Will probably just stay as a oneshot but if I come up with any good ideas I might expand it :) J x**


End file.
